


ART: To the Rescue

by Zephre (zephrene)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>illustration for Marvel Big Bang, for lazulisong's Re:Blond Joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Re: Blonde Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487962) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 




End file.
